Alice, your mine
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Jasper has been killed in war. Alice has nothing to lose, and joins the Volturi. Aro begins to fall in love with Alice.But what happens when the Romans come back to over the Volturi?
1. Alice, Volturis' new

The Violet Hour

**Aro**

I looked out at the sky, the dark sky. It was a New Moon. These were always my favorite nights. Sulpicia, she no longer needed me. I let her go, with out hesitation. Like she ever loved me.

Then I reminded myself what I wanted from the Cullens. Alice. I need her power, to be part of the Volturi Guard, and she would be my favorite. I had heard her mate had resently been killed, trying to protect her. Though, I felt pity for her. I guess she had loved him. Sad, I can't remember the last time I had felt sadness. My human life had been so short. So brief.

"Aro. Your attention is required."

"Yes."

I was surprised to see Alice, standind there in front of the door. Her head down.

"Alice! What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?"

"If you hadn't known, my mate resently died. And I have been thnking awhile, and, I want to be part of the Guard. I have nothing else to live for. I thought this was my last chance. I need to be....acompainied. I have never been alone."

"That is very intresting, you want to be the Guard. How about this, you become the coven?"

"I wish to be the guard, then the coven if you desire."

"Very well. It is done. Alice, welcome to the Volturi." She nodded, and Jane showed her to her chamber. I was glad that Alice was finally part of the Volturi. She of course was most prized. I went to her chamber, to talk over everything.

"Come in Aro, your welcome."

"Now dear, I wanted to go over a few rules with you. One, you must always respect others of the guard and coven. Two, our diet is very strict here too. That may be dificult for you. And you may take your time. Three, Protect you brothers and sisters of the guard. Four, you must attend all meetings."

"I understand. And, I don't mind the diet. I will ajust."

"Very good. Would you like a black dress, or a robe?" I smiled as she looked up at me. "A dress would be fine. Make sure it's black." She smiled a little. Jane warmed up to her rather quickly. They would do everything together. She respected those around her, she always loved to be around everyone. Her and Marcus were also getting bonded. Alec was fond of her as well. But I became attatched to her as well. Maybe more than I should be.


	2. Colten, The roman

**Colten**

**Aro**

It was like any other day, not much came in. Though, I suddenly saw Alice at the corner of my eye, looking down.

"Whats wrong dear Alice?"

"Someone is coming, Aro. He is Roman....He'll be here in like, 30 seconds."

Just as promised, some one barged in. "Aro! I need a word with you. Alone."

"No, not with that disrespect. I won't. Not alone."

"Fine! The Romans are coming back! And we're coming to overthrow you guys once more!" Alice suddenly intrupted, with anger in her voice.

"Go ahead! You Romans are just pathetic anyway. You were all defeated last time." He suddenly snapped at Alice, and before I knew it, she was being held against the wall, his teeth inches from her neck. I quickly got behind him, and ripped him to shreds. "Aro...thank you."

"No problem Alice. Anything, we all must protect each other." I didn't relize I was staring into her eyes when she intrupted me.

"Aro, are you ok?" I looked away,feeling imbaressed." Sorry, Alice..." I walked away from her, but I could of sworn I saw her smile at the corner of my eyes. At this, the words echoed in my head. _The Romans are coming, I need to protect Alice. I must. Because I love her._

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Aro. What is it?"

"Alice, I'm not sure how to put this...but, would you want to be the Coven now?"


	3. The Romans are coming, to kill

**My past finally said**

**Aro**

The Romans are coming back...to _try_ to over throw us again. Though, what Colten had said the night before, I was curious to see if Alice had seen anything yet. So far, nothing yet. Though, if this thing is true, there must be some one else involved, maybe the Romans found out we have a fortune teller in the Volturi now. Colten, he must have had the power to detect what powers we all have, then some how found out each of our weaknesses...Alice's weakness to her power, she can't see shape shifters or half breeds...

"Hi Aro!" I turned to see Alice behind my throne.

"Hello Alice,"

"And no, I haven't seen anything yet, Aro." That answers my question. Though, I have had another question in the back of my head for quite some time, never had the courage to ask it to her though. _Alice, do you truely love me?_ Little too late for that now. She probably doesn't feel the way I feel about her though. I feel like a coward, I remember my father telling me a story on how he met my mother. That he just after a while asked her if she did love him, she said yes. Though, I'm not sure if I should take after him or not. My father was a great man, powerful and he always told me I was destined for great things, and that I would find the one I love and have a relationship, Sulpicia was not the one, maybe Alice...

"Aro what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, my bad Alice, just in deep thought."

"About what?" She was on to me...

"My father."

"Oh, you're lucky, Aro. You can remember your family, I can't. I tried but I can't."

"Sometimes, Alice, that is a good thing. In my case, it isn't. My father always was such a odd man, thinking that, after my mother left, she turned into some kind of the devil, I later figured out that she was killed. By a vampire, she wasn't turned. My father was a sceptic, he had to see it. That is how I'm like him." I put my head down, in deep thought.

"Well, your father sounded like a cruel man, what he did to cover up what had gone by already. Let me tell you this Aro, your _nothing like your father."_ A smiled a bit, on the comment. Maybe she did like me. She always was such a sweet little thing. She always knew how to cheer everyone up. I kept having flash backs, about my family, my brother, Caius and I.

Then came the _possible future, with me, and Alice. _

Her behind my throne, her arms around my neck, she leaned down, and lightly kissed my cheek. _Maybe some day it would be like this, her and I, together. Could it be that one day, we could be together, mates maybe. Or my imprint. _Sulpicia was never my imprint. I was never too happy with her. She was always such a vain vampire. Trying to take what she could not, taking what wasn't hers. Alice is different. My father as a vampire, said that mates were only for strength, you needed a strong mate, mates you couldn't love. He always said mates you couldn't love, for one day, that you felt you no longer needed a mate, you would kill them. I used to think this. Until, I meet Carlisle. He told me that when he finds the one he loves, he mustn't kill her. At this, that changed my prospective on things a little. It changed completely when I meet Alice. I felt love for the first time when she began to talk to me as Volturi.

Alice suddenly ran to me, worry writen on her face.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?"

"Aro the Romans, they will be here, in a week, it's final, they're on their way here!" She ran to my arms, and I held her tightly, without thinking, this was going to be bad. "We're out numbered, 10 to 1. They have an army. They're coming Aro what do we do?"

"I don't know. Warn the others. Get everyone out of the Volterra. Volterra is going to become a vampire feeding ground."


End file.
